Something Unsaid
by Selkea
Summary: Some things are better off said out loud. Little add-on to "Sleepless" (Season 2 episode 4), OS.


Something unsaid

He was calling her from the hospital, after he and Krycek had found those 2 police officers. After all, it wasn't that bad, working with someone else again, Fox Mulder thought. Yet Alex Krycek wasn't his partner. Dana Scully still was. Maybe that was the reason he kept requiring her help on the cases he was working on, even now they were no longer a team. Not officially at least. And here he was, exposing another theory which Scully's usual skepticism would out a doubt on. She had just told him he had better set up a profile, when Krycek showed up, gesturing at Mulder to make him understand he wanted him to come.

"I'll be right there, Krycek" he said  
"Where are you going?" Scully asked  
"We're gonna check on another member of the squire, see if he can tell us something about Cole" he replied  
"Sounds like your new partner's working out"  
"He's alright" Mulder had to admit "he could use a little more seasoning and some wardrobe advice, but he's a little more opened to extreme possibilities than..."  
"...Than I was?" she cut him.

Surprised, Mulder paused for a short second.

"...Than I assumed he would be" he corrected

Scully grinned on the other end of the line

"Must be nice not having someone questioning your every move, poking holes in all your theories.."  
"Oh... yeah, yeah, it's great! I... I'm surprised I put up with you for so long." he teased.

His voice was hesitant, as if he was afraid she could take it wrong. But this time, she was really smiling. He felt it, and that comforted him, somehow.

"But..." he began

He didn't go on, still a bit uneasy. He bit his lower lip, as if he was about to say something wrong, or just creepy. Scully was the one to break the silence

"But what?"

Mulder sighed lightly.

"That's gonna sound weird... but I miss that. I miss your doubting my theories, your telling me to look at the scientific explanation, everything. Sometimes I wish they had never shut the X-Files down."

She said nothing for a while, but finally replied

"You know... I miss those cases too. And your theories as well." she admitted. Then paused, then said, as if it was burning her tongue "I... I miss you, Mulder"  
"I miss you too, Dana."

She smiled again. At first, she had not really appreciated his calling her Dana. But in the end, it had something comforting which she liked. Once, short before the X-Files were shut down, she had tried doing the same and called him Fox, but it seemed he wasn't used to it anymore. "That sounds nice, though" she found herself thinking. She breathed loudly in and said

"You'd better go. I... I'll read this report again and see what else I come up with."  
"Okay" he simply answered before hanging up.

The end of the call left Scully alone with her thoughts. As she went through the pages before her again, she found herself thinking back about everything Mulder and she got through while working on the X-Files. All those strange yet fascinating cases they had worked on together, all those hardly explainable stuffs she had witnessed with him... Now she was here, at the FBI Academy in Quantico, she was really missing being out in the field. She ended up wondering if that wasn't rather being out in the field with him, investigating another case related to the X-Files she was actually missing.

As he put his cellular phone aside and made his way to the car, where Krycek was waiting for him, Mulder, too, thought back on all that time he had worked on the X-Files. Still now, he could hardly believe it was over. After all Scully and he had witnessed and gone through! He remembered all those times she had shown concern about him. When he had to face his fear of fire, when he took that bullet in North Carolina... And even when she wasn't at her best, like after her father passed, she remained professional and strong. That was most probably what he admired the most in her. And moreover, she had never left him getting nowhere with his theories. And this was surely why he missed her that much.  
Sure, Krycek was more opened than Scully. But maybe what he needed was someone to confront ideas with. Not only someone that would agree almost blindly with his theories.  
Yes, it was good, working with someone else again. But she was the one he wanted to work with. No one else could do as good as she did.

* * *

**A/N: so this is the first OS I'm publishing here. I hope you guys liked it, thanks a lot for reading anyway! This came to my mind while I was watching "Sleepless". I felt there were, like the title says, something kept silenced between Mulder and Scully after I saw the scene I'm "completing" so to speak.  
Reviews are most welcome! :D  
P.S. : I'm no Native English speaker, so there may be mistakes. Sorry about that!**


End file.
